


Cries From the Ocean

by Gutter_Waif



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Crying, Guzma (Pokemon) - Freeform, Guzma gets spanked by a Tentacruel, He is then tentacle fucked by said Tentacruel, I am a disgrace, I wrote this smut on a holy holiday, M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, Other, Pokemon - Freeform, Spanking, heckin disgraced indeed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-01 14:09:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10191674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gutter_Waif/pseuds/Gutter_Waif
Summary: Guzma is too lazy to throw the mansion garbage in the proper place and chucks it into the ocean. A long time resident of the sea isn't very happy about it and seeks to teach him quite the lesson!





	1. It came from the depths!

**Author's Note:**

> Warning!  
> Oh jeez, another spanking fic.  
> This fic contains a disciple spanking between Guzma and a giant Tentacruel.  
> I never ever thought I'd write something like this, and I was kind of challenged to do so!  
> This will be a two chapter story, so hang tight for the second and last chapter.

It was a particularly slow and predictable day in Po Town. It wasn’t raining as hard as it normally did. Hell, it was barely drizzling. It was a perfect to get anything that needed to be done...well...done! At least, that’s what Plumeria was making sure happened.

 

“Yo Boss!” she shouted, pounding on the door to Guzma’s room. All she got in response was a loud groan. 

 

“Whaaaaaat?” he grumbled, finally answering the door. The boss looked less tired than usual, so he must’ve gotten a decent amount of sleep. 

 

“I got the grunts cleaning up around the mansion. I need ya to take out the trash!” Plumeria told him, pointing to three large trash bags at the foot of the stairs. Guzma yawned and scratched his messy mop of hair. 

 

“Aw jeez, Plumes...you’re too heavy to for me to pick up!” he argued, a silly ass grin plastered across his tired looking face.

 

\---

 

Guzma cursed and mumbled to himself as he dragged the heavy bags full of garbage outside. He was rubbing his stomach where Plumeria had landed a pretty hard punch from his little joke. With all the punches she had thrown his way, he was shocked he hadn’t coughed up his liver or some other organ. He squinted and peered out into the distance and due to it not being so rainy, he was almost able to see the large dumpster near the abandoned police shack where Nanu resided. The slightly hung-over and grouchy Team Skull boss groaned; that was a walk he did not want to take part in right now. 

 

He would’ve pawned the chore off on another grunt, but Plumeria was really cracking the whip with them today. The sound of a few vacuum cleaners whirring was a sound he hadn’t heard in the mansion in nearly a year. Then a thought sprung into his head! Why not just chuck the trash off the cliff behind the mansion? He’d done it before with a few empty booze bottles and cans; so why not this time too?

 

A smirk of cleverness came to his face and he began to stroll up the hill a bit. Soon he was met with a blast of air that smelled of saltwater and seaweed. He looked over the side of the cliff and felt woozy. It was a sheer drop and there didn’t appear to be any rocks at the bottom. Still, only a moron would jump off at this height. Then he chuckled, remembering how a few grunts, A and B in particular, had leapt off a few months ago. They were okay obviously, they were too stupid to die. 

 

Lifting a trash bag over his shoulder, he tossed it as far as he could into the surf. Followed by the same action with the other two bags. “Mission accomplished!” Guzma mused to himself, turning around to leave. He was then smacked in the back of the head by one of the bags, which caused him to slump over onto the ground. The other two landed at his side shortly after. 

 

After recovering from being hit with literally over fifty pounds of unknown garbage, Guzma stood up and scowled. “Who the _FUCK_ did that?!” he yelled, looking around side to side. He stomped over to the edge of the cliff and looked around. He thought he saw something retreat into the ocean, but chalked it up to him seeing things due to being hit on the head. Once again, all three bags were tossed off the cliff side. Guzma then stood back and waited to hear the tell-tale sounds of a splash. 

 

_Ker-Splash!_

_Sploosh!_

_Ker-Plop!_

 

Nodding in approval, he turned around to leave, hands in his pockets; failing to see what began to slowly rise out of the ocean that was darkened due to the grey clouds overhead. It had a massive form, much larger than the species of Pokémon usually grew into. Perhaps it was a Totem Pokémon? But then again, it did come from the sea and not every corner of the massive expanse of the ocean had been explored by humans. If Magikarp could become larger than average, then why not any other sea creature? 

 

A horrible growling sound pierced the air and Guzma froze in his tracks. He felt chills run up his spine as he gulped and sloooowly turned around. He was met with the sight of an enormous and furious looking Tentacruel!

 

Guzma let out a scream and took off running, but was instantly seized by one of the large Pokémon’s many tentacles. He was grabbed by his foot and pulled close to the Tentacruel’s eyes. It glared at him while it’s captive struggled and flailed helplessly. “W-What the fuck are you doing?! Why are you so big?! Let me GO dammit!!” the gang leader yelled, pulling himself up and hitting his fists against the large tentacle that held his ankle. 

 

The Poké-Giant reached a tentacle up and poked Guzma’s forehead. He flinched, expecting to be poisoned, but then heard something odd. He heard a middle-aged...or maybe a bit older...sounding voice inside his head. 

 

“...Hear me, boy?!”

 

“W-Wha...?” Guzma asked, completely confused and borderline terrified all at the same time. Was he going crazy?

 

“How dare you toss your trash into the ocean! MY ocean!” the voice roared in Guzma’s head. “You may trash up that house you live in, but not where I live, boy!!”

 

“Boy?! I’m a grown ass man! I only did it ‘cause the trash cans were so far away! Let me go or else!!”

 

“Or else what, tiny little boy?”

 

“GO FUCK YOURSELF!! I am a grown man!” Guzma reached into his pocket and pulled out an Ultra Ball. This oversized wad of jelly would be no match for his Goliospod! But the ball opened and turned up empty! “Oh shit!! ...I left him in my room sleeping with Ariados! Fuck fuck fuuuuuck!!” he shouted, putting the ball back into his jacket. 

 

“I know just how to take care of bad little boys like you!” the Tentacruel growled before flinging Guzma into the air! The man screamed as he went spinning higher into the sky and began to plummet towards the ocean below. But he was caught by the same tentacle, yet this time it wrapped around his waist very snugly. His arms and legs were free, so he did all he could do...flail and kick and curse. 

 

“Let me go!! I don’t need my Pokémon to kick your ass! Do ya wanna see destruction in human form?!” 

 

“Quiet!” the large beast transmitted into his head before striking at Guzma’s behind with another of its many free tentacles. THAT made Guzma hush up, if only for a moment before he began to shout and complain more. 

 

“What the _HELL_ was _THAT_?! How **_DARE_** you! Y-You...you...b-big...mother fucking sea monster!” Yet another slam from the same tentacle landed on the shouting man’s rear, followed by another and another. The large Pokémon could’ve easily ripped Guzma in half, but was more out for teaching the man a lesson than anything.

 

“Owww!! Ouch! H-Hey stop it!! Aaahh!! W-Why you...!” Guzma’s flailing kicked into double time, but no matter what, his ass was constantly being hit and all of his squirming did absolutely nothing to prevent it. It felt pointless to struggle, especially since if he did manage to wiggle to freedom, he’d fall a good five stories down into the ocean below. That or another tentacle would grab him.

 

So he finally stopped his struggling and just crossed his arms and scowled. There was no way he’d give this massive heap of blue jelly the satisfaction of “teaching him a lesson”. But damn did it hurt!! Guzma grit his teeth and crossed his arms tighter, digging his nails into his jacket’s short sleeves. The dull yet still quite loud _‘Thwap!'_ sound of the tentacle smacking him across the rear kept at a steady pace. Just when Guzma felt he had to squeeze his eyes shut from making sure he didn’t cry, it stopped. 

 

“Thank Arceus...” the large roughian thought, expecting to be scolded more and be set down on the cliff side again. The same tentacle that poked his head before did so once more and Guzma could hear it speak to him again.

 

“Had enough young man?” While ‘speaking’ to the Team Skull leader, the Tentacruel turned the scowling man to look directly at him. Guzma rolled his eyes that had small hints of tears in them and huffed. “Y-Yeah. Can ya put me down now?! This is cruel and unusual punishment! You’re lucky I don’t call fucking Pokémon Control on ya!” 

 

Tentacruel glared back at Guzma, which actually startled him! The giant jellyfish looked plenty scary with its own permanent glaring eyes. But now it was intentionally glaring! Right. At. Him. A glare that shook whatever fear he had inside of him, even the smallest amount, loose. It was at that point that Guzma knew...

 

...He had fucked up...

~~~

To Be Continued...


	2. Antidote

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guzma ends up getting more than he bargained for after insulting the giant Tentacruel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Easter or Happy April Fool's day.  
> Here's your long awaited filth, dear readers~

The next thing Guzma knew, he was turned over again in the mighty Tentacruel’s grasp. He felt another tentacle slide over his backside and seconds later his pants where at his ankles! “YIPE!! H-Hey!! Pull my pants back up RIGHT. NOW!” he demanded, trying furiously to yank them back up himself, but with no avail. Tentacruel ignored the demand and began to swat its large tentacle against Guzma’s boxer shorts that were patterned over with Wimpods and Cutieflies. 

 

The big bad leader of Team Skull flailed and howled as he was punished like a small child by the behemoth of a Pokémon. He began to have flashbacks of his childhood before his mother remarried. He was sweet but had his unruly moments and his single working mother knew just how to nip it in the bud. The memories of being firmly disciplined over his mother’s knee weren’t pleasant in the least, but were more than tolerable than what his step-father had in mind for punishing him for the rest of his adolescence once his mother remarried and became sickly at a young age. 

 

As a child he figured a small way to make a spanking not hurt as bad by clenching the gluteus muscles right before the impact of a swat. Guzma smirked inwardly despite his howling and the pain in his rear and began to do just that. The swats from the Tentacruel fell in a predictable pattern and he was able to clench at just the right time. Sure it still hurt, but significantly not as bad as before! The leader mused to himself, knowing for sure he was outsmarting the Tentacruel. He’d get a few more swats and just act like a blubbering mess and get turned loose in no time! He failed to realize that a Tentacruel had more than 90% of all of their sense of touch in their tentacles and this one had noticed the trick Guzma was trying to pull!

 

Guzma felt the spanking come to a stop and he began to lay the act on rather thick. 

 

“Y-Yo Tentacruel! I’m super freaking sorry! I won’t do it again, I swear!” he said between well-acted sobs. To his shock and horror, he felt a tentacle hook into the waistband of his boxers and he let out a scream of fear and embarrassment as his last line of defense was literally lowered. His bare and reddened behind was completely unprotected. 

 

“I know what you are doing human. And I will make sure you can no longer tense up in anticipation of your well-deserved swats!”

 

“What the hell does it mean by that?” Guzma pondered, a huge tinge of worry running up and down his spine. Suddenly a tentacle was trying to enter Guzma’s mouth. “Mmmffgh?!” the gang leader muffled, nearly choking on the massive oral intrusion. 

 

He chomped down his teeth as hard as he could. Due to nearly all of its feeling being in its tentacles, the massive Tentacruel felt sharp pain from the bite and quickly withdrew its tentacle from Guzma’s mouth. The young man immediately coughed and sputtered, having gotten a mouthful of purplish ooze; a byproduct of the Pokémon’s Poison Sting. 

 

“If you’re going to be that difficult, then I’ll poison you another way!” he heard the giant sea creature roar.

 

Guzma then felt a cold sensation along with something nudging against his behind. He looked over his shoulder and mentally screamed. Using one of its relatively smaller and thinner tentacles, the Tentacruel seemed to be attempting to...

 

“Oh FUCK NO!! Don’t you DARE!! You’re trying to tentacle rape me!!” the Skull boss yelled, struggling in vain at his sealed fate. 

 

“Such a dirty mind. I’m merely trying to get my paralyzing poison inside of you. This way is way more fast acting than if I used Poison Sting in your mouth.” Tentacruel explained, pushing ever so gently. It was not his intention to kill Guzma, nor cause him any more discomfort than needed. Guzma could attest to this, even if he didn’t want to admit it! He was even being gently stimulated so his anus wouldn’t be stretched faster than it could handle. He hated how good this was feeling! A low and growlish moan escaped his throat and Tentacruel seemed to realize what it was doing and stopped. 

 

“There!” Tentacruel declared, slowly removing the tentacle from Guzma’s orifice. At first Guzma felt relieved it was over, yet also hopped it lasted a bit longer. Then all at once a sharp sting seemed to radiate all over his body starting from his stomach and slowly branching out. Guzma’s vision became blurry! He felt lightheaded and woozy! 

 

**Guzma was Poisoned!**

 

This wasn’t good! Guzma was no stranger to being Poisoned by a Pokémon and knew just what was going to happen. After a minute or two of feeling incredibly nauseous, his body would then feel almost normal. He’s still be able to see and hear, even touch and taste. However, the normal feeling was temporary. Hypersensitivity would then take over immediately. Every painful sensation would be amplified and your body would feel heavy and hard to move. 

 

“No more cheating your way out of getting your deserved punishment!”

 

“D-Damn it...Tch! What the fuck ever! Just hurry up and get it over with you overgrown monster movie reject!” Guzma shouted, still having control over his terrible attitude. Tentacruel glared, but sighed. This human was a glutton for punishment! No matter, he’d give the rude man his comeuppance and be done with him soon enough.

 

Thus it began, Guzma yelping loudly when he felt a large tentacle slap against his bare and already sore behind. “Owww!! OWWW! Stop it!! Aaahh! F-FUCK!!” 

 

All the ruffian could go was shout and curse and yell as he was repeatedly spanked. By the time an even dozen swats had fallen, Guzma was barely struggling. The poison was quickly reducing his ability to squirm about. Suddenly, each and every swat felt like the Tentacruel was hitting him with a flaming rope! The hypersensitivity effect from the poison was kicking in! At that point, Guzma began to cry out and sob, losing his battle against his tears. 

 

“Stooooop!! Pleeeease!! Aaaahh it huuurrts so baaad!! Waaah!!” he wailed, covering his face with his hands. It did nothing to stop the tears, they leaked from between his fingers, along with his sobs and wails. The big bad Guzma that beats ya down and never lets up was getting quite the beat down of his lifetime, and he didn’t care who heard him at this point. He was being punished like the bratty child the Tentacruel saw him as. 

 

“We’re almost done, human. Go ahead and cry, its expected from this punishment.”

 

“I (sniff) a-ain’t cryin’!!” Guzma half-bawled. His cries got louder as the Tentacruel began to smack away at his upper thighs. “Not there!! Not there it hurts too much there!!” he wailed. 

 

“Too bad” was all the Pokémon said, giving another swat. 

 

By the time Tentacruel deemed the punishment over, Guzma was a sobbing mess of tears, pain and regret. “There, there...we’re finished.” the creature said surprisingly comfortingly, patting Guzma’s head. “J-Just let me go. I feel sick...” Guzma mumbled through his tears. He wasn’t even trying to hide his crying anymore. He couldn’t see it, but the Tentacruel suddenly looked quite concerned.

 

“It appears I have badly poisoned you, human.”

 

“R-Really?” the man asked, noticing he wasn’t seeing just one Tentacruel now, but several. His vision was horribly blurred and his stomach felt like it was housing lava and glass. 

 

“You bit my tentacle when I tried to poison you in the mouth; thus making me have to use your...back entrance. So you got more than enough poison inside of you.”

 

“T-Toxic...?” Guzma asked, feeling almost too sick at this point to even talk. 

 

“I suppose so. Forgive me, human. I didn’t mean to threaten your life. I will remedy this and have you on your way.”

 

Guzma lurched when he felt the much smaller and thinner tentacle from before press against his rear entrance for the second time that day. “W-What the hell are you doing?!” the shocked man screamed, trying his best to move or fight back. It was useless, the poison had made its way through his entire body, he was unable to move without it causing him extreme pain. 

 

Tentacruel’s tentacle was inserted and began prodding and probing. Guzma yelped and tried to fight back by tightening his insides, but it did little to help. “Now, now, behave yourself and take your medicine!” Tentacruel warned, a tentacle giving Guzma’s previously abused rump a few warning pats. The helpless young man scoffed and growled. He felt a blush creep and spread across his face, this whole procedure was making him feel small waves of pleasure. The warm feeling built up in his stomach and began to slowly branch out to the rest of his body. “Fuuuuuck,” he screamed inwardly. “I’m gettin’ turned on!”

 

“Humans don’t get poisoned too often so I wouldn’t know, but when another of my species is poisoned by our venom, there is a strange side-effect.”

 

“Your point?” Guzma growled.

 

“I’m making small talk, don’t be rude.” Tentacruel scolded.

 

“I’m not used to small talk when I’m being TENTACLED UP THE ASS!!” 

 

Tentacruel rolled its large eyes and continued talking, still probing Guzma consistently. “Of course there comes partial paralysis, but another odd reaction is that pleasure stimulus gets amplified as well. So as long as we don’t move while we’re poisoned, everything else feels rather wonderful. Simply being swayed by the waves of the ocean becomes an enjoyable activity for other Tentacool and Tentacruel.”

 

Guzma yelped and felt his now fully erect penis twitch against his stomach. He was feeling a great amount of pleasure, that was for certain! Whatever this Tentacruel’s cure was, it was working...rather too well! “Y-You don’t say...” he groaned, wiggling around in the sea monster’s grip. As he was poked and prodded, a certain area inside Guzma’s anus was nudged and he yelped out a surprised moan. 

 

“A-Ahh! Ngh...! D-Don’t do that!”

 

“As you wish.”

 

“H-Hey wait! I...don’t really want it to stop! T-This is just you curing my poison, r-right?!” Guzma was trying to justify what was going on, trying to deny that he was being pleasured by a Pokémon! An act that was frowned upon by many, but secretly done by just as many people all over the many regions. 

 

“You’re quite confusing, human...” Tentacruel mumbled, its tentacle unintentionally rubbing against Guzma’s prostate. 

 

Guzma yelped and moaned at the touch, fully stimulated by the giant sea creature. His breathing quickened and his throbbing cock ached with need for release. “Oooh yeeeah...” he breathed, his eyes glazed over from not only the poison effects, but from the pleasure he was enduring. 

 

“Are you enjoying this?” Tentacruel asked.

 

“U-Uh! No!!” Guzma lied. 

 

“Then I shall stop.”

 

“No please! D-Don’t stop...”

 

“Make up your mind!”

 

“OKAY OKAY! It feels fucking fantastic! Please keep going!” the hot and bothered Team Skull leader yelled before covering his face with his hands, embarrassment and shame caressing his pale face. The Tentacruel gave a small nod and kept up its treatment.

 

“W-Wait...you’re gonna keep going?”

 

“It’s the least I can do. I accidently poisoned you so consider this an apologetic favor.”

 

“T-Thanks I guess...ya overgrown wad of jelly...” Guzma muttered, before he was given a sharp swat. “OWW! Hey! No more spanking!”

 

“You be a good boy and be grateful. Say _“thank you, sir”_.”

 

“HMPH!” was the gang leader’s only response. That rewarded him with half a dozen more quick spanks to his abused rear end. “Nggghh!! Okay! Aaahh!! Okay!! T-Thank you, sir!”

 

“Heh heh, good. Now ask nicely for what you want.” The Pokémon was going to have fun tormenting this human into using some manners.

 

Guzma growled angrily, but sighed. This was the best (and strangest) action he had gotten in months, so he decided to comply. This would be one weird story he’d tell years from now, that was for sure.

 

“P-please...put your tentacle i-in my ass...” he mumbled, blushing redder than a Cheri berry. Once again, he felt the thin tentacle enter his anus. The tentacle wormed its way in and once that special knot of nerves was slightly touched, Guzma cried out. “Ahh!! Y-Yes! Right there!”

 

“Here?”

 

Guzma’s loud and long moan of satisfaction was the only answer Tentacruel needed. It went to work teasing and stimulating the man’s prostate. Humans made rather odd noises, the Tentacruel noticed. Guzma was moaning and panting, squirming around as much as he was able. The Pokémon thought he was in some sort of pain, but wouldn’t stop unless told to do so. Pokémon usually weren’t generally ‘rapey’ creatures, after all. 

 

“Oooh...aahhh...mmm, I’ve b-been a bad boy...” Guzma moaned to himself, wishing he could reach his penis to touch himself. 

 

“You sure have, but even bad boys deserve their medicine”

 

“Yeeaah! Give me that medicine! Right up my naughty ass~” Guzma dirty talked, the poison going to his head and making him lose touch of the weird situation he was in. “Fuuuuck! I need it! I need it so baaaad!” he cried, shifting his hips. He was bucking his hips, trying to gain some wiggle room so he could wank himself. But then he felt another tentacle rub against his rock hard penis. “Aaah! Mmm~!”

 

“Does it feel good when I touch you there, human?”

 

“It doooooes! More, I-I need more!”

 

“Then ask nicely and I’ll keep doing it.”

 

“Aw man...please r-rub my cock with your tentacles...sir...”

 

“Good boy. That was very polite.”

 

Guzma was rewarded with another thin tentacle wrapping around his stiff member. It constricted around the shaft and rubbed along the tip, sending Guzma almost over the edge of ecstasy. The intense feeling was building up in his belly and slowly reaching its peak. “Fuck!! Fuuuuck!! I’m gonna...g-guh...gonna...!” he shouted, feeling his orgasm building. 

 

“Now now, no need for such language. I see a few more swats are in order!” Tentacruel announced, retracting its tentacle fully out of Guzma’s ass. 

 

Instead of protesting it, Guzma was under heavy influence of the residual poison along with his body now reacting to the medicinal ooze. It was being absorbed quickly into his body due to its application to his rear entrance. “S-Spank me, sir! I’m sorry for being a bad boy~!” Guzma moaned, wiggling his behind in anticipation. And spank him it did! Guzma grunted and howled at the firm swats, but loved the burning sensation left behind after each smack. 

 

He was so close to his orgasm and his head was spinning when the tentacle returned to finish the job up his behind. “S-So good!!” he squeaked, flailing around from all the sensations. He wished it would never end. But he felt his long awaited release approaching and he was a squirming mess of hollers and moans. 

 

“Are you alright?” the giant beast questioned, seeming worried. Guzma weakly held up his hand and gave a small ‘thumbs-up’ gesture. 

 

“Oohhhh!! Aah! I’m c-cumming! Ngyaaghh!” Guzma’s voice trailed off into a mass string unintelligible words as his whole body shook and spasmed. The tentacle wrapped around his cock was soon coated in the human’s spilled seed. The skull leader had always been rather...vocal...when it came to him orgasming, but it felt so good he couldn’t contain himself. And like all the other times in his life, after having such a release, he felt sleepy. On top of his fatigue, the poison effects made him woozy. His vision blurred and soon everything went black.

 

\---

 

The smell of the ocean and sound of waves crashing against the rocks at the bottom of the cliff stirred Guzma into waking up. He was laying on his stomach on the ground several feet away from the edge of the cliff. The first thing he realized was that it was night, the sun had set at least an hour ago due to no traces of sunlight left on the horizon.

 

Had he been dreaming?

 

The bewildered man reached behind himself and gasped at the fact his rear end was sore to the touch. Someone had indeed spanked him, but what about the...other stuff? Had he really been ass-rangled by a Tentacruel? He chuckled, knowing at least THAT part couldn’t have been true! But then a nauseating feeling sprung up from his stomach and he hacked up some kind of purpleish ooze. 

 

“F-Fuck...! That _WASN’T_ a dream!” he thought. He looked around and nearly screamed when he looked off towards the cliff where he had thrown the garbage. He saw the Tentacruel’s large upper body, but mostly he noticed its eyes glaring at him. But instead of getting closer, it sank under the waves of the ocean, leaving Guzma with one final thought.

 

“You be good, young man.”

 

~Fin~


End file.
